Don't you know you're my sunshine on a cloudy day?
by Rogue-Thirteen
Summary: Skye and Simmons spent a summer together before Simmons leaves to enter the academy. Skye erases her identity afterward and gets captured by Coulson's group 7 years later Skimmons. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_"You don't look like a Mary Sue" _

_She couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled inside of her. She'd told the nuns that very same thing countless times before. "Oh yeah? What do I look like?" _

_"I don't know. Hmm" the other girl studied her face and scrunched her eyebrows together. _

_She suddenly felt incredibly insecure. Part of her knew the girl was looking past the fading bruises and scratches, she never drew attention to them whenever they hung out, but she had a way of looking right into her soul. What did she see? Did she see the pathetic, abused orphan? Probably. Everyone else did. _

_After a couple of minutes she looked away, unable to hold the girl's gaze any longer. _

_"So uh... What are we doing today?" Not the smoothest was to change topics but it would have to do. _

_"Have you ever been to a theme park?"_

_The question caught her off guard. Normally they'd spend their time in a book store or watching science documentaries but... A theme park? _

_"Uh... No, never been."_

_"Well my aunt says I should get out more and act more like a tourist ,or teenager for that matter, seeing as it IS my first time in the States..." The girl looked at the ground and shuffled her feet awkwardly. "And well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. You could be my tour guide seeing as you live here and all. I mean-"_

_Anything the girl said afterward went unheard. All she could think about was not having the money to go to the theme park. She was lucky her foster father provided her a meal a day, asking for money would earn her a bruise or two, not that she didn't get those anyway. _

_"Mary Sue?"_

_The use of her "name" brought her out of her inner monologue. "Huh?"_

_"It was just a thought. I understand if you want to not spend a whole day with me, you probably have loads of friends here that you would much rather spend time with. Who am I to-"_

_"Jemma!"_

_That got the girl to stop her rambling _

_"I would love to go, especially since I've never been to one before... Ijustdonthavethemoney"_

_"Sorry?"_

_She sighed. "I don't have the money."_

_Jemma laughed "I was inviting you silly. Come on, it'll be my treat."_

_Jemma grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a parked car. _

_"So back to your name. What would you like to be called?"_

_"I haven't figured it out yet..."_

_The car ride over to the theme park was relatively quiet. Until Emma broke the silence, that is. _

_"Promise me something?" _

_"Anything" _

_"Promise me you'll keep in touch after I head back to England?" _

_"I promise"_

- 7 Years Later -

"How will you come at us? From the air? From the ground? How will you silence us this time, how can you? The truth is in the wind."

She was on a roll. Managing to meet Mike Peterson, the hooded hero, and then finishing up one of her best Rising Tide posts to date before lunch time was a good sign, right? Maybe it meant she would get an actual meal that day.

"It's everywhere. You can not stop the Rising Tide." That line always gave her chills.

"You will not find us, you never see our faces but rest assured we will rise against those who shield us from the truth. And nothing, nothing, can stop us from-" her side door slid open mid-speech.

Scary men in suits.

She turned in their direction and, smiled as best she could while saying "hey. What up?" Before a bag was thrown over her head.

"_Damn it, Skye. What did you do now_" she thought as she was hauled out to the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks guys! The amount of follows and favorites that flooded my inbox this past week and a half was just overwhelming... In a good way. So just, once again, thank you!**

**So I don't /really/ know where I'm going with this, not that I do whenever I'm writing these anyway... I have a bunch of flashback moments written out and an idea, all I need to do now is weave them into a coherent story. **

**So if it looks like a mess, well it probably will be a mess, but I promise to try and reel it in as much as possible. **

**One last thing. The flashbacks aren't in any actual order. They will just be semi-random interactions between the two teenagers**

Chapter 2

Being taken out of her van and shoved into another moving vehicle by scary men in suits was never a good thing. It had happened once before and well that's how she'd ended up with the Rising Tide, they'd gotten her out.

Skye took a good hard look, figuratively of course, at herself on the way to the unknown location she was being dragged to.

How had she gotten to this point? Mary Sue Poots would never have put herself in this situation. Then again, Mary Sue probably wouldn't have made it this far in life...

Skye could recall the very moment she stopped being Mary Sue.

The point in her life after the Brody's and before her van when she felt like she might actually have a place to call home, or a person to call family. Even though she didn't really know it at the time, it all started with that girl the summer of 2006. The girl that made her feel special and wanted for the first time in her life. Jemma Simmon probably had that effect on everyone though, surely she'd forgotten about Skye and that marvelous summer after seven years.

_Jemma. Where are you?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the vehicle stopped and she was once again being dragged.

"Hey agent Ward, who is that?" a british man asked in the background.

_there you go thinking about_-

"Fitz! Careful with that!" That voice sounded vaguely familiar...

"Ward, the interrogation room is over here"

why did that other british voice sound familiar?

**Pathetically short I know. I'll update tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Oh course you'd be hiding centipede" Skye had been under interrogation for close to an hour, well at least she thought it was an hour, when she decided to finally bring up centipede.

An awkward silence followed her statement. She looked back and forth between the leader and the robot, catching the latter mouthing 'centipede' with a look of utter confusion.

"You don't know." It finally dawned on her. They had nothing on her. They _knew_ nothing.

"You have all this technology at your disposal and I beat you to it with an eight year old laptop I won on a bet?!"

"Who are they? What do you- wait. Eight years really?"

"I live in a van and you're surprised that I have an old laptop?"

"Well I figured you just hacked into a few bank accounts and the van was a personal choice..."

"Should I be offended? I believe in freedom of information and I do all I can to expose corrupt institutions. Why would I turn around and then steal from innocent people?!"

The leader looked taken aback, he hadn't really thought of it that way. "Well what if you stole from the corrupt institutions?"

"If -"

"Sir we don't have time for this" a hand hit the metal table in front of Skye "What do you know?! I won't ask again"

"Calm down Wall-E. Hey do you think I can hack into your mainframe and delete some of your anger? Maybe replace it with a sense of humor"

Skye hadn't thought it possible but he got angrier once the words left her mouth. He drew his face closer to hers, a flicker of fear was seen in Skye's eyes before the other suited guy intervened

"I think that's enough Agent Ward"

They exited the room leaving her alone. It wasn't until then that she thought back to the laptop's original owner

-_-_-_-_ 7 years ago -_-_-_-_

_The older girl thrust the contraption into her arms once again "Jemma I told you already, I can't take this" _

_She tried returning the laptop but Jemma crossed her arms, she refused to take it back "we made a bet and I lost so you keep it."_

_"I was kidding! Jemma, I can't take this."_

_Jemma smiled down at the younger girl "hey, it's okay. My parents are getting me a new one once I get back home." _

_Home. Her shoulders slumped she and looked away from Jemma. She had to remind herself that summer would be over and Jemma would be leaving her soon. _

_Jemma noticed the younger girl's sudden mood shift and engulfed her in a hug "I'll come back next summer and it's not like we won't talk in the time being. You /did/ promise to keep in touch, remember?" Jemma moved the laptop into the younger girl's line of sight "this will help. So take it"_

_"Okay" she moved to open it when Jemma's hands forced it back shut _

_"No! Um I left you something inside but it's a surprise. Don't open it until you're home, okay?"_

_She laughed at the girl's antics "you're so weird. Fine I won't open it but what will we do today? I thought you were going to help me with my typing skills again" _

_"Hmm I don't know..."_

_A smile spread across her face "well if you're up for some of my shenanigans as you like to call them, we can sneak into a movie" _

_"We can't just sneak into the cinema!"_

_"Come on! It'll be fun!"_

_She placed the laptop back on Jemma's bed as she led the way to the nearest theater laughing the whole way there as the British girl kept muttering about all the trouble they could get in_

-_-_-_-_ present time -_-_-_-_

Skye could still hear Jemma lecturing her after getting kicked out of the theater that day. A sad smile graced her lips thinking back to the last day she spent with the shy British girl that had changed her life.

Oh how cruel life had been that summer shipping her back to St Agnes without warning a couple weeks before Jemma was due to leave.

Her thoughts suddenly jumped to the female voice she heard when dragged onto the plane. Who has that been and why would her thoughts leading her back to it?

She was brought back to the problem at hand when the door to the interrogation room opened once more.


End file.
